A Dragons Second Chance
by zinofite
Summary: This is the first and last time i'll break a promise, you got that lightning ass? First and last!" She brought her lips down on mine for one last kiss "Goodbye, Laxus". I started blacking out, but with one last push I grabbed her shoulder and bit her- marking her mine. Screw hell and heaven if she thinks I'd let her leave!
1. Chapter 1

Just a story I wanna get out of my head. I'll be updating my other stories as well. sorry for the long break! Had to focus on my SAT's

* * *

Laxus pov

I opened my eyes to see her staring at me- my angel, my savior, my Lucy. God, I could never stop looking at her once I got started. I remember when I would wake up next to her and look at her for hours until she would awaken. I would admire her and ask my self what I did to deserve an angel such as her. I was the complete opposite of her, I was tainted, evil and a waste. Yet, she's the purest of the pure- beautiful in so many ways, inside and out.

I saw little wet drops fall down on her face. She's crying? Why? I frowned, she should never have that expression on her face; it didn't suit her, the way her eyebrows would clench together, the tears forming under the chocolate brown eyes that he'd come to love so much- the way her lips would bend down while soft whimpers escaped them. But most of all, I hate the way her eyes lose the happiness they always had- being replaced by deep burning sadness and sorrow. I used to call people who cried weak, but I could not have been farther from the truth. She taught me that people who cry are the strongest of kind, because to openly cry and admit you're hurting is one of the hardest thing someone could do; to open your heart, to show your emotions. I thought I had all I ever wanted, I thought I knew it all; but she taught me- she showed me what I was missing.

I swear, if Natsu made her cry by calling her fat again, I'll fry his ass to next week. I tried lifting my hand so I could wipe her tears away, but I could not. My hand felt limp and heavy; and like a flipped had been switched pain racked my whole body. I screwed my eyes shut and screamed in pain. I-I remember now, I had taken a mission that turned out to be a trap arranged by my dad to get my dragon lacrima. Lucy tried to warn me, but I didn't listen, I let my anger get the best of me.

 **flashback**

 _"I told you this was a trap!" Lucy shouted "but nooooo, you didn't listen." I growled at her not appreciating her nagging as of the moment, enemies; a group of ten mages stood in front of us. Normally I would be amused and amazed when Lucy would reprimand me but now wasn't the time. I felt her hand slap the back of my head, I tuned to her; disbelief in my eyes. "Don't you growl at me, Laxus Dreyar or you'll find yourself sleeping in the dog house for the next week." she shouted while putting her hands to her waist. Fuck, she scared me and turned me on when she was like this. After all she did have all 13 Golden keys, the sabertooth chick- yukiro- I think gave up being a mage and gave her keys to Lucy. Last I heard she was mated to Eucliffe_

 _"We'll talk after we finish this alright, lucy" Calling her by her real name instead of my usual Blondie nickname; hoping it would get me out of the deep blue after this fight. She scoffed and crossed her arms, but not disagreeing with me. Well, that's a good sign- i think._

 _i closed my eyes and gathered my magic, I wanted to finish this in one fell swoop and talk to Lucy after. Maybe some hot make up sex, he purred inwardly I like the sound of that. Breath in breath out, gather the magic inside-_

 _"thunder dragons roar" I opened my mouth and released my magic. Feeling greatly satisfied by the destruction of his enemies. I looked at Lucy hoping to find her amazed like every other time I used my magic. To my disappointment she wasn't even looking, way to deflate my ego, Lucy. I sighed and made my way to the fallen enemies. I'd make it up to her later. I gathered them and tied them as fast as I can so I can attend to more important matters, namely his fiance. Not for long though, soon her name would be Lucy Dreyar. Oh, how I love the sound of that. I smiled and tuned to look at her- only she wasn't there in her place stood the bastard that ruined my life, Ivan; my father. I felt panic rise in my chest, where was she!?_

 _"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO LUCYT?! WHERE IS SHE?!" I saw him frown in confusion. WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON! I saw him open his mouth but in a flash I was in front of him. I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him till he's feet was a good five inches off the ground. "I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION! WHERE IS SHE?" He whimpered._

 _"What are you talking about, im-" I cut him off by tightening my hold on his neck. "Laxus, you're hurti-" He tried once more._

 _"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF I'M HURTING YOU" I saw his eyes widen in fear and hurt. Something wasn't right, his instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong. Like, what the fuck would his father, who didn't care about him from the very begging, get hurt by something he said. Physically I can understand but-. I growled once more. I gathered my magic and let it course through my hand. His eyes widened and he screamed in pain. His body convulsing as my magic coursed through his body. he gripped and scratched at my arms, trying to pry my hands from his neck. With renewed vigor I let my magic course through my arms again, more powerful than the last. He screamed louder. After an hour of going through the same routine asking where his mate was, him electrocuting his father. Until he felt that Ivan was on the verge of dying. I sneered and pulled his hair making my way towards the exit. I stopped mid step when I heard clapping. I looked behind me and saw another Ivan. What the fuck. dropping the hair of the Ivan that I was pulling I turned around and faces him completely. Last time i checked my bastard of a father didn't have cloning magic. I opened my mouth to ask him where my mate was when he beat me to the punch._

 _"If your looking for your mate don't ask me, foolish boy of mine." He laughed sadistically "Your mate was here the whole time, and you were torturing her." What the hell was he talking about? I turned to look at the first Ivan and what i saw made bile rise in my mouth. In place of the first Ivan was lucy. She was deathly pale. her right leg twitching. My eyes widened I did that to her!_

 _Rushing to her side and cradling her head in his lap "Lucy, baby, I'm sorry. I-I didn't- I didn't know if I knew I wouldn't have- Wouldn't have tortu tortured you" My words gushing out in broken whimpers as I held her prone figure while crying. I heard a manic laugh once more and looked at my father. I saw red. I gently laid lucy's head on the ground before standing up and glaring at the bastard in front of him. "See what you did, boy! whatever you touch death follows! That's what you did with you mother, not that I care about her but you killed her. Your own birth was a mistake!" My magic, I couldn't control it. Magic gushed out of me and random lightning arcs danced across the cave we were in. I saw ivan widen his eyes before he ran in the opposite direction. Then, I released my magic and the cave came crashing down._

 **end of flashback**

My eyes widened when I remember what happened. Then I looked at her, really looked at her. It wasn't tears that was dripping it was blood; behind her a boulder sat crushing her legs. With new found determination I tried my best to stand up ignoring the pain but i simply could not. Then I saw it, a boulder was crushing my right arm and my right leg. I struggled to remove it, not for me- for Lucy. So I could help her. "Save your strength, Laxus" my eyes focused on her.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry. I din't know I was-" He stopped when he saw her smile. Her white teeth covered in blood. "It's okay Laxus. I kn-" She whimpered slightly "I know you didn't do it on purpose. I forgive you." I felt tears prick my cheeks. I'm a monster. I almost killed my own mate. I buried us here and set our fate. As much as I want to believe we'll get out of this the reality was we're stuck here- and even if we did get out, we would be cripples. he put his free hand over his eyes. God, I set my mates death. My fathers right, everything I touch dies. I'm a fucking mess I don't deserve he-. "Hey, stop that shit right now, Laxus! I can see you blaming yourself. I said I forgive you. that's that. Don't give me that look! I spent a whole year convincing you that you're good enough for me I know how your mind works!" I looked at her in shock. Then I laughed, I laughed so hard that you wouldn't believe we were buried six feet underground. Only her, only my Lucy would scold me even if death was just a knock away from the both of us. Thanks to me. I wish that if there was such thing as heaven that Lucy would go there, even if that would mean I would go down below. She deserves heaven.

"Hey, don't think so hard. You're gonna pop a vein that way and end up dying on me" I was about to respond that we were dead anyway when she silenced me with a glare "yeah I know we're stuck here. But you know me, I won't go down without a fight. I have a plan. do you trust me?" of course she does. She always has a plan. While he was the act now think later kind of guy. Lucy, like I said before was the opposite of me, she liked to bid her time thinking her way through a fight- Her plans saved my sorry ass more times than I can count. "Yeah, Blondie I trust you- with everything- with my life" I said softly while looking at her; trying to show her my love and devotion through my eyes.

"Alright then close your eyes." Confusion. What?

"I don't think that will hel-"

"Just do it! You said you trusted me then do it!" I closed my eyes and waited. What could she have planned? I couldn't help but open my eyes when I felt an influx of magic gather in the air. I looked at her and saw her chanting- in front of her, her thirteen gold keys lay in a circular pattern- they were shinning. Her hair was floating as if they were being carried by the wind.

 **flashback**

 _We were walking home. I frowned, usually my Blondie would be chatting my ears off right now. Not that I minded her talking too much, I love her voice- it was relaxing. If given a choice to listen between my sound pod and Lucy, I would chose her every time. I stopped, softly grabbed her chin and steered her head in my direction, so we were looking at each other "What's wrong, Lucy?" using her name to show her I was serious. She was about to reply when I cut her off "Don't say your fine. I know that your're not. I can tell somethings bothering you, so please just tell. I'll do everything I can to make it go away. Please, lucy, I love you more than the world itself. You don't have to through this alone." Maybe my speech was a little over the line, but I meant every word I said. I won't let her hide from me. She stripped my walls apart showing me that I could trust her with my darkest secrets and I would do the same for her._

 _I heard her breath hitch "It's just- you know Yukino, right? The one who gave me her keys."_

 _"Yeah, the saber chick. What's she got to do with this?" I swear, If that bitch said something to hurt Lucy I'd kill all of them. Wouldn't put it past her to do something like that after all that minerva bitch tortured her. Even though saber and fairy tail became allies, I still hated them for what that bitch did to Lucy._

 _"The day I completed the gold keys the spirit king showed himself. He told me that if I were to open the gates I would be granted one wish"_

 _"I sense a "BUT" here" she nodded_

 _"But the wish couldn't be for myself-" She stopped talking and started to nibble on her nails awhile looking down at the ground, an action she does when she's nervous._

 _I groaned in frustration "Just tell me, Lucy! Stop delaying! Why can't you use this wish for yourself?"_

 _She was silent. Frustration bubbling inside me, I was about to ask her again when she replied._

 _"Because I would die" My blood froze. Die, her? No fucking way. Lucy not sensing my panic continued "the magic needed to open all the gate keys would suck the life out of me." I snarled grabbed the back of her neck. A domineering gesture of a dragon to it's mate._

 _"YOU'RE. NEVER. LEAVING. ME. BEHIND. YOU GOT THAT? EVEN IN FUCKING DEATH, I WOULD GO HELL AND BACK TO DRAG YOUR ASS BACK HERE, YOU GOT THAT! PROMISE ME THAT YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME! FUCKING PROMISE!" she looked up at me no ounce of fear,_

 _"I promise, Laxus Dreyar, that I would never leave you"_

 **end of flashback**

"NO NO NO NO NO! LUCY YOU PROMISED" Fear encased my heart when I realized what she was about to do.

"I wish upon the stars. Hand me thy guidance. Constellations above heed my call" The keys started glowing brighter and brighter and brighter until we were encased in white. My eyes were burning when I tried to keep them open, but it was too much. I closed my eyes then nothing.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head" I opened my eyes- my head on her lap. I looked at our surrounding and found everything to be white. I looked at her again, she was fading. I shot up immediately. "No, Lucy, you can't die. You promised. YOU FUCKING PROMISED. I THOUGHT CELESTIAL MAGES ALWAYS KEEP THEIR PROMISES" I saw hurt flash in her eyes but I was to far to care. I'm a selfish bastard and if harsh words are gonna keep her with me then so be it. Then I saw her eyes harden. No.

"This is the first and last time i'll break a promise, you got that lightning ass? First and last!" She brought her lips down on mine for one last kiss"Goodbye, Laxus". I started blacking out, but with one last push I grabbed her shoulder and bit her- transfering my magic, marking her mine.

Screw hell or heaven if she thinks I'd let her leave!

after all she fucking promised and as her mate it's his duty to help her keep her promises.

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Blond Hair, Green Hair

**Finally found the time to update this story. Might update more frequently seeing as it is summer and there's nothing to do. It's so frickin hot! I constantly feel like I'm in an oven! God, help me.**

 **Don't own anything.**

 **My reply to the people who commented. :D**

 **Tiernank: I'm glad you like it. More to come. :D**

 **Rockin' angles: well here it is! Hahahaha. Yep this is a LALU**

3rd POV

Laxus woke up but didn't bother opening his eyes, opting to find more rest before he had to start the day. He scrunched his face when he felt light pass through his eyelids. Groaning, he rolled to his left hoping that it would make the light disappear. It didn't work. 'Seriously, why the fuck does Lucy get up so early in the morning' he thought with a scowl.

"Blondie, shut the blinds and come back to bed" Laxus grunted unaware of his surroundings. He was used to this, it was their usual routine. His blondie was an early riser and he would, often than not, demand that she come back to bed so he could rest and cuddle with her. He always wanted to cuddle with her he admits to that, screw his pride- feeling her small body beside him relax, burying his nose to her hair and inhaling the scent he came to love so much. He felt his member twitch. 'Fuck me sideways and beyond, just remembering her pressed against me and smelling her scent got me hard as a rock. Might as well hand my balls over with a bow tie wrapped around them, not that she doesn't have them already.'

His eyes were still closed when he felt hands touch his right bicep, shaking him. He grabbed her hands and in one quick motion, that only trained mages can do, he rolled over once more while pulling her so that she was under him. He pressed his member on her leg and grinned. He heard her squeak, he frowned- 'what was wrong with her voice? Why'd it sound so masculine? Was she sick?' Frowning, his sex drive forgotten with the concern of his mate, he opened his eyes to see his blondie.

Only, he didn't see blonde hair. He saw green hair.

Only, it wasn't a her, it was a him.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

It was freed.

His face went into an expression of disgust. Faster than the speed of light, he rolled off of Freed and kicked him off the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK FREED. WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE? WHERE'S LUCY?" he asked in rage and embarrassment. Laxus looked at the rune mage to see him on the floor blushing and mumbling. Both of his pointing finger poking each other while steam went out of his ear, blood dripping from his nose.

"Didn't know you swung that way, Laxus" He heard a voice say behind him, multiple high pitched voices repeating the phrase 'swung that way'. Bixlow. His mind immediately named. Turning 180 degrees so fast his head hurt, he saw Bixlow- tongue out and a perverted smile on his face. Beside him Evergreen stood, her cheeks red pointing at him while stuttering. And in front of the two of them was master Makarov, his jaw comically hitting the floor, his eyes bigger than the rest of his face. Laxus bristled with anger.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, I THOUGHT HE WAS LUCY. WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY HOUSE?! WE'VE TALKED ABOUT THIS." Laxus shouted. Seriously, he talked to the Rajinshu and team Natsu about invading his and Lucy's house. Gritting his teeth when he heard Bixlow laugh once more, he sent soft powered lightning towards him; making Bixlow fell on the floor, brown and shaking. A white ghost going out of his mouth comically.

"We're not in your house, Laxus. We're in the guild's infirmary" Master Makarov said while stepping towards him. He looked around and found that his grandfather was right, they were in the guilds infirmary. He brought his eyebrows together, trying to figure out what happened. He tried to remember what happened when a shock went through his head. 'What the fuck, I can't remember anything.' He clutched his head and knelt on the floor, gritting his teeth in pain. His team and grandfather rushed towards him.

"What happened?" Laxus voiced out when the pain stopped. His voice hoarse and he was breathing deeply due to his recent episode.

"We were talking about what mission we should take next on the second floor- when you stopped mid-sentence then fell on the floor screaming" Evergreen said. Biting her lower lip, her face full of worry for her leader. She continued. "Porlyusica-sama didn't find anything wrong except for a bite mark on your right shoulder. She said it was filled with a mix of your magic and a foreign one. You've been asleep for two days now. We were so worried." Laxus stared at her in shock, 'two days?' he though 'I've been asleep for two fucking days?! Fuck, Lucy must be worried sick.'

"Jiji, where's Lucy?" Laxus asked his grandfather looking at him.

Master Makarov's eyes shone with worry. "Whose Lucy?"

The fuck does he mean whose Lucy. Laxus felt his anger rising. 'I don't have time to deal with this bullshit' he thought. He was about to reply when Bixlow voiced out.

"You know in your sleep you kept muttering the name Lucy. Is she the new slut you've been slammin-" Bixlow wasn't able to continue when he felt himself get slammed on the wall. What he saw that day he would never forget. Laxus' eyes were turned into slits, his teeth sharpening. He was holding Bixlow by the neck with one hand lightning escaping on the other. Leaning in close Laxus' growled.

"If you ever talk about Lucy like that again I will destroy you, friend or not. Got that?" When Bixlow didn't respond Laxus' tightened his grip on Bixlow's neck. "I said, GOT THAT?!" Bixlow whimpered.

"Ye-Yes" Bixlow rasped out. Looking at him for a few more seconds, checking if he was sincere, Laxus let go of his neck. Bixlow fell on the floor coughing and massaging his neck.

To say Master Makarov was shocked by his grandson's action would be an understatement. While what Bixlow said about this Lucy girl was wrong to elicit this kind of response from Laxus is frightening. Especially to his close friends (whether he admits it or not), the Rajinshu. Mater Makarov knew that Laxus' was drifting away ever since he excommunicated Ivan from the guild but Laxus never showed this kind of aggressive behaviour before. Frowning he ran towards the fallen seith mage.

"What's wrong with you, Laxus. You hurt Bixlow?!" Master Makarov said. Even if Laxus was blood he still saw everyone in Fairy tail his child.

"Tch. He knows his boundaries. He also knows how aggressive and overprotective I get when it comes to Lucy. He shouldn't have said that. His jokes go too far" Laxus told his grandfather "Now tell me where she is. I'm losing my patience"

When Master Makarov was done checking Bixlow he stood up and turned to face Laxus. "Laxus, son, we really don't know who this Lucy person is. We aren't playing a joke." He closed his fist in anger and tried to calm himself. 'getting mad at your grandfather wont's solve shit, calm down' his mates voice said. When he was calm he was about to reply when he saw his reflection in his peripheral view. WHAT. THE. FUCK. Moving closer to the mirror he touched his face to make sure that it was really his reflection. He slapped himself thinking this was all a nightmare. It wasn't. He was a teenager again. FUCK ME!


	3. Brothers? Brothers

I don't own anything!

Please do keep the reviews coming, they inspire me! :)  
-break-

'Wow, I really was a jerk back then, huh?' Laxus thought with disdain as he watched another guild mate flinch away from him. He looked at the pink haired child in front of him and while grabbing the bottle of beer and chugging the contents down, he thought of the last 3 hours he's been stuck in his past self.

After seeing his predicament, his first thought was to find Lucy and make sure she's safe. His safest bet was to start looking at the Heartfilia mansion. With that in mind, Laxus flexed his muscles and called forth his magic. He was about to flash out of there when dark spots covered his vision. He was passing out- turns out, only his subconscious was sent back in time, his skill set along with his magic reserves were gone. All the years he spent training, gone in an instant. However, those were little things compared to finding his mate. Laxus has never felt fear and worry like this in his life. It weakens his knees every time he thought of his Lucy being in pain, or worse-.

Upon finding out that he could not flash out, he immediately set for the door. When suddenly he was blocked by a giant hand, facing his grandfather he released a low threatening growl. At that time, Makarov wasn't his grandfather, wasn't his guild master, he was nothing but a threat- a threat blocking him from finding his mate. Laxus felt lightning dancing under his skin. Crouching on all fours, he let lose another set of growls- this time more threatening, more animalistic, more feral. His eyes turned to slits once more while random sparks of thunder crawled up and down his body. The light inside the infirmary were flickering and what little hair Master Makarov had was starting to rise- that goes as well for the rajinshuu.

Letting his hand grow smaller, Master Makarov raised his hands above his head- showing the universal sign of surrender. But Laxus was too far in his dragon instincts to calm down. He flexed his muscles and got ready to pounce on the person blocking him from his mate, when suddenly the infirmary doors were slammed open. On the other side of the door was a salmon haired child with an expression of disbelief with a hint of fear. Due to Natsu's slayer status, Laxus' instinct saw him as the bigger threat. In less than a second, Laxus was infront of Natsu holding him by the neck.

"NATSU!" Master Makarov shouted. He considered trying to knock out Laxus, but Natsu would get caught in the crossfire.

"Don't worry master Makarov, Trust me. I know what to do." The Salmon haired child replied, as much as he can with his oxygen flow getting cut. Slowly Natsu tilted his head to the right and exposed his neck while avoiding eye contact.

Laxus' Dragon saw this as a sign of submission and slowly lowered the child to his feet. Master Makarov was about to jump and try to knock Laxus out again when Natsu's action stopped him. Keeping the submissive posture, the fire user, slowly raised a fisted hand- he stopped when his hand enclosed half the space to Laxus, waiting for him to respond. Laxus responded in kind, bumping his fist to Natsu's, inacting what humans call a fist bump- but it's so much more than that, feelings ran through them. For Natsu he felt the lost, the anger and the fear for Laxus' mate. For Laxus he felt the loneliness and the deep sadness Natsu felt for the loss of his father. Finally, Natsu found the courage and looked at Laxus' eyes. Brothers? Brothers.

After the weird moment he shared with Natsu, his instinct slowly receded to the back of his mind. And he was left wondering what happened. 'This wasn't supposed to happen this early!' Laxus thought his mind now back to the present. 'I mean, it did happen, but not for a long time!' From the timeline Laxus came from, he had to prove to Natsu that he was suitable mate for Lucy. You see Natsu's dragon had marked Lucy as family, sister to be exact. And like all things connected to Natsu, it had ended to a fight. End results was exactly that. Natsu submitting and bumping fists with me, marking us brothers.

Running a hand through his hair, Laxus gave a frustrated sigh. Trying to figure this out is making his head hurt! Lucy was the thinker, not him! At first Laxus thought that Natsu remembers everything, but his actions were all based on instinct as well. At least now he's not alone, Natsu would barely leave his side and had even started calling him nii-san.

Making his mind he stood up and went for the guild doors, followed closely by Natsu.

'Time to find my mate, and this time NOBODY is going to stop me.'


	4. Drool or tears?

Hey guys another chapter for you all! Just a short one, though. Don't forget to hit the favorite or the follow button to know if I've updated the story! Hehe. Please do review, it keeps me inspired.

Don't own anything.

Getting off the train with a sleeping Natsu on his back, Laxus took the moment to observe his surroundings. Even this far from town he could see the gates of the Heartfilia Manor; Tall, twin golden gates stood marvellously at the back of the town- Behind those gates were another plot of land bigger than the town itself. At the very end stood the Heartfilia Mansion, big enough that the king himself would be jealous. It was a sight to be marvelled at; elongated house, colored peache, hundreds of windows aligning the walls. Of course, Lucy had brought him here before- or err' in the future to visit her parents. But, they never stayed long; an hour at a time, max- Lucy said that bad memories would come flooding her mind if she stayed there long.

He was brought out of his musings when he felt something wet and slimy slide down his neck. Laxus tried to reign in his irritation when he found that it was Natsu's saliva. 'Natsu, you little brat. Wait until you grow older, I'll shock you into oblivion.' Yet, even as he thought those words he shifted slightly so the child would be at a more comfortable position. "You're lucky that Lucy loves you and that you're my brother" he grumbled softly. With that, he started his way to the Heartfilia Manor.

Half way through his walk, he felt Natsu shifting and groaning. Once again feeling something wet slide down his neck, he gathered magic in his irritation- not much, just enough to shock the child awake, when he smelt salt. 'He's crying?' Laxus thought. He shifted Natsu so that he was carrying the child in front of him, instead of piggybacking him. 'Igneel, don't leave me. Please!' The child whimpered, while his face shifted in a grimace. With gentleness only Lucy had seen and felt, Laxus nudged Natsu awake.

Natsu brought up his shaky fists to rub his eyes. Blinking slowly he looked around, not really sure where he was. His heart was pounding and he felt wet drops across his cheeks. The nightmare he had was terrible! Igneel was leaving him, again! Saying that he didn't want Natsu because he was weak and noisy. He started to cry again, when he saw snapping fingers in front of him. Looking up he saw his brother's face, which was pulled into a panicked expression; now only noticing that he was being carried by his Laxus-nii. He nuzzled his face softly into his brothers' chest before slowly wiggling out of his brothers arms and onto the ground.

Trying to forget the Nightmare, Natsu plastered on a fake smile. "I'm hungry, Lax-nii. Let's grab something to eat!" he said in a fake cheery voice. Trying his best to get his Brother to believe he was fine.

"We'll grab something to eat when we're near the manor. Come on, it's just a few minutes away from here." Laxus said with a look that told him he's not fooling anyone. Natsu turned sharply and started walking, when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw his brother couched. Opening his mouth to ask what his brother was doing. He was silenced when he felt a hug. "I know we recently became brothers, but we're brothers none the less. If you want to talk about it, I'll listen. You don't have to hide. While our situations aren't exactly alike, they aren't that different either. I know how it feels to be abandoned by a father; even if mine was a crappy one I still loved him. And even when you feel that you'll be lonely for the rest of your life, trust me you're not." There was a time when Laxus would rather die than say these things, but it's one of the things Lucy taught him. To listen and to say his feelings. Not that he would admit to saying these things, but still. He would only do these things for Lucy, and now Natsu. He wondered if he would still become the jerk he became if he talked his feelings to his friends and to his grandfather. 'No use reminiscing now' he thought to himself.

Natsu, once more, felt tears pooling around his eyes. Only this time it was because of happiness. Giving a wiggly smile, he twisted his body and returned the hug. He was silent at first then he spoke up "Thank you Lax-nii, thank you" he whispered. The moment was interrupted when a loud growl erupted from their stomach. Looking at each other and blinking at the same time, they laughed at the heavens.

'maybe everything IS going to be alright' they both thought thru the laughter.


End file.
